warriors cats of wolfclan book 3: sparrows call
by flamestripe of wolfclan
Summary: as wolfclan repares from the dark forest battle a loner she-cat named windystar joins the clan but in the shadows comes a new danger a new clan try's to forum and warriors are getting killed is this a chain of events that could lead to the end?.


Warriors cats of wolfclan book 3: sparrows call.

Prologue.

The sun rose over the iceclan camp the cold wind blue the pelts of meny warriors and kits as thay huddled to gather some shivering and some wimpering. Inside a stump a silver gray and blue she-cat slept soundly then she opened her eyes and stretched, she then licked her cold frozen fur and then walked out side. Then the other clan warriors woke up thay wear all o most frozen to death "that's it!" icewisker hissed "that leader of ours is letting us and are kits freeze to death"

Well she sleeps in her nice warm den" "that selfish fool" frozenpond growled "we need to get her out of this clan now so we can halve are own dens so we can survive. All the cats yowled in agreement then icewisker meowed "attack!" thay all charged at windystar a look of sheer horror appeared on her face then the iceclan warriors attacked her scratching her and biting her. She screamed in pain and tears fell down her face then she clasped onto the ground her fifth life vanished. she opened her eyes "what is wrong with you guys halve you all gone mad" she hissed the warriors looked at her "no we've come to get are clan back" "what?" but you can't your all my friends and" o shut up" icefang hissed just get out!" he gave her a hard smack across the back of her head and she took off blood drenched her fur and tears rolled Down her face. "I'm not coming back" she sobbed as she ran. "And good riddens you foxheart!" icewisker spat.

Chapter 1.

"smoky"? Mossfoot meowed "yes" "do do you think the darkforest will come back?" smoky looked at her "no theres no way thay will come back whiteheart got rid of the darkness remember". mossfoot nodded then smoky went back to working on the den walls the clay moving beneath his paws, in flamestripe's den flamestripe looked at his burned burned bedding sadly he had that bedding ever since wolfclan had moved hear moons ago. The tree that had protected him from the harsh elements was all scribbled and slightly burned he put his paw on the bedding it was still warm. "where am I going to sleep till my den grows back" he thought to him self "flamestripe!" Swiftblaze called he looked up the brown and light brown she-cat came running down the hill near the twoleg nest. She came running into his den "what in starclan happened" she meowed "I saw the black mass over the forest what was it was it the darkforest". "yes but a young warrior named whiteheart saved all the clans from the darkforest" "o thank starclan" swiftblaze meowed. "Where's whiteheart now?" "he's on a portrol along the boarder". Over in the dark part of the forest whiteheart was checking the sent markers, "good" he kept mewing to him self as he sniffed the long sticks then he smelled something in the air. he looked around then a cat came out of the bushes whiteheart hissed "what are you doing hear" the silver she-cat crouched on to her paws "please don't hurt me i was just walking by all get out of your way and". "it's ok I wont hurt you" whitheart meowed he looked down at her legs she was limping and her leg was cut up and bloody "your leg what did you do to it?" "o it's nothing I just sprained it a little" windystar lied, whiteheart walked over to her and tryed to touch her leg but she backed away bouncing on three paws. Whiteheart then touched her leg and she hissed in pain "sorry" he meowed softly "you need to get that leg fixed before it gets infected" "i can't trust a clan cat like you i i I just can't" "why?".

Windystar sighed and then lifted her head "well years ago my clan turned against me and took my fifth life and then kicked me out of my own clan" her eyes wear starting to water. "It's ok what's your name anyway?" whiteheart asked "my name is windystar" "o and that's a beautiful name I'm whiteheart I'm the one who got rid of the darkforest" windystar gasped. "that was you" she purred in amusement "yes that was me" the to cats sat for a moment purring happily

Then whiteheart ended the silence "you no you are rille a beautiful cat" "thanks no one hasn't said that to me in a long time" "do you think you could come back to wolfclan with me I'm sure littleflower can help you with your leg".

Windystar swollowed hard and her heart started pounded and sweat started driping down her head, "I can tell your nurves but I'm sure you'll be welcome into the clan of flamestripe allows you". Whiteheart looked at her happily "ok a all go with you back to your clan" she meowed.

Chapter 2.

Flamestripe paced back and forth slowly "where can I go for now" he thought to him self "maybe I should go ask one of the elder's if I can stay with

Them in the elders den" he ran over to the elder's den, "hay a redstar can I stay with you guys hear in till my den gross back" the elders looked up "sure flamestripe you can stay with us" redstar meowed "thanks" he walked into the den and lied down but then at that moment scratch yelled guys I half make dirt. All the elders gasped and then tried to pick him up but then he releved him himself on the ground, "o mousedung not again!" redstar hissed. Flamestripe put his paw over his mouth then he ran outside and fell onto the ground "are you ok?" wolfheart meowed "yea I just had the worst experience in the elder's den" "did scratch wet himself again?" "o my starclan please don't remind me of it please flamestripe spat "o sorry you look sick go to littleflower I'm sure shill half something to help your sooth your Belly" "Thanks" flamestripe meowed.

He slowly walked over to the medicine den his head low to the ground then he bumped into something furry he looked up at windystar then jumped back hissing, "who are you" he spat windystar screamed and jumped back "flamestripe it's ok she friendly" whiteheart meowed flamestripe looked at her growling the sick feeling in his stomach vanished "where's she from, how did you find her?" "I found her in the dark part of the forest her own clan turned against her she's a loner and I think she's hurt. Flamestripe calked his head to one side "whats her name?" "windystar" flamestripe's look softened "what's wrong with her?" "well her leg is all beat up and broken and she needs help just please flamestripe let her stay" whiteheart meowed. "ok all let her stay but only till her leg heals" "thank you flamestripe" whiteheart purred.

Over in the medicine den littleflower

Was eating a small mouse happily then windystar and whiteheart came threw the entrance "littleflower can you help me" she looked up "Sure" she mewed. "my friend windystar hear as a broken leg can you help her" she walked over to windystar and looked at her leg. "Its broken alright all get some herbs to fix that leg up, she grabbed some comfy root and put it on windystar's leg Windystar held her breath trying not to scream in pain then she sighed and started to relax. Over in what was left of flamestripe's den flamestripe was trying make the best of what he had he laid some moss down on the ground "well it's better then nothing" he mewed "but it will half to do" then Hollyleafs came into the den she was gasping for breath "what is it Hollyleafs?" "i i i s sented a a a strange cat near one of the sent markers" she panted "what! Ok all get all the warriors let's go".

Chapter 3.

Flamestripe and the wolfclan warriors crept threw the brambles then smoky

Stepped on a sharp Bramble he screamed in pain and held his paw cursing eagleclaw walked over and pulled the thorn out of smoky's paw "GRATE STARCLAN THAT HURT!" "shh" flamestripe hissed he opened his mouth and tasted the air he tasted a strange grope of cats only a fox-length away.

Flamestripe rippled his tail telling the warriors to move slowly then flamestripe Held his tail up telling the warriors to stop then he looked around the corner and saw a black cat he then jumped out in front of the cat. "Who are you?" flamestripe hissed "I am water and iv come to move my territory hear" "well your not going to

Move hear this is my territory and you are going to get out of my forest now!". "well I'm taking this spot and there's nothing you can do about it, "well you'll stay hear over my dead body" Wolfclan attack! All the wolfclan cats ran over to the water clan cats. Growls and hisses and loud screams rose over the cloud of dust and fur. Mousestripe pinned wolfheart to to get away make me sad it's not your fault your so weak Your from the weakes clan. That's not true he hissed wolfclan is better than all for clans put together at lest we have loyalty. Well i should just put you out of the misery of being a wolfclan cat any longer and send you strate to starclan! She meowed. You wouldn't he hissed. Will see about that she meowed.

Wolfheart kicked her off and threw her to the ground he lifted he paw and smacked mousetail right in the face slicing open her nose. Blood spread on to the ground. Then wolfheart heard a lowed cry of pain he looked threw the cloud of dust and saw mistycloud fly into the air "no!" he screamed then yowl "rose over the noise retreat wolfclan retreat" Flamestripe yelled. Then all the wolfclan cats ran back to camp but wolfheart stayed behind and looked at mistycloud tears in his eyes.

"Mistycloud? Mistycloud?" wolfheart sobbed "wolfheart I'm sorry" smoky meowed. "Noooooo!" He yeld a big flash of lighting shot across the sky and rain fell onto the cats body's as wolfheart screamed into the air smoky looked at his best friend his eyes wear watering

He was going to cry. "come on wolfheart l l let's g g go" smoky whined

Trying not to cry, no I will never leave her I love her and I want to stay with her" he spat" but please wolfheart don't make me cry please". "Smoky I'm going to fireclan with my kits I can't stay hear any more" wolfheart took off back to camp "wait!" smoky yelled.

Wen smoky got to the fireclan border wolfheart was thare about to cross.

"Wolfheart please don't leave your my best friend!" Smoky meowed. "I'm sorry smoky but these kits do not belong to wolfclan and if thay don't i don't" "But wolfheart I no you miss mistycloud but" "Smoky it dose not madder how much you beg I'm going with my kits" "Wolfheart please your making me feel like it's my falt" smoky cried Wolfheart put he's paw over Smoky's mouth "good by" smoky he mewed softly. He picked one kit up with he's mouth and put it on the other side of the border then picked up other kit and put it on the other side and then he sept over the border and diped he's head "good by smoky" he mewed "Wolfheart! Wolfheart!" Smoky yelled. "Fine then if your going to the other clan I'm not going to be your friend any More!" Wolfheart looked over he's shoulder at he's friend and watch him take off crying. Wolfheart had never been so sad in he's life first he's true love and now he's friend and he's hole clan He could not speak he was to sad to lone he held the kit in he's mouth trying not to let go as a tear came out of he's eye and into he's fur.

Chapter 4.

Smoky walked slowly back to camp he could not stand it his friend gone never coming back he lied Down and cried into his paws good by "wolfheart!" he cried loudly. Back at camp whiteheart and windystar wear sitting in the warriors den licking each other "windystar I halve something to tell you" "what?" "you are the most beautiful cat iv ever met and I'm madly in love with you" he purred. I'm in love with you to" they went back to licking each other. Then smoky came into the den the to cats looked up "o smoky I didn't see you there i... "some cats are so lucky to be in love but love caused me to lose my best friend" he sobbed. But isn't angel your mate don't you love her. "Yes but I just I wouldn't run away because of her and I just can't take it" he started crying again "smoky go to littleflower she'll help you with those wounds and your depression" windystar meowed

"o ok smoky mewed. In the warriors den Nettleclaw was talking to "dawnflight "hay dawnflight" "what?" wouldn't that be cool if cats could fly" "yea that would" "well dawnflight if I wear way up in the sky and flying threw the clouds I would get airsick" lucky mewed "gross!" dawnflight meowed " well I got to go to the dirtplace all be right back" "ok" Hollyleafs meowed "who says cats can't fly" dawnflight thought to her self "may be all try but all half to lie about it so every one doesn't think I'm crazy" "a I half to make dirt to" she mewed. "ok hurry back" Nettleclaw meowed dawnflight took off past the dirtplace and threw the forest and up to the top of the cliff, sweat drenched her pelt as she stood at edge of the cliff ok "I'm going to fly fly like a bird" she thought to her self she backed up and ran full speed and she leaped off the cliff down she fell in those three seconds she thought how stupid she was thinking she could fly but then she Realized she was going to die a loud scream came out of her mouth then she Slammed back first on to a rock bouncing off the rock and slamming Belly first in to another rock then she Hit the ground with a thud. she opened her eyes she and looked down her fur was covered in blood then she went out Of shock and felt the pain she cried tears running down hear face she managed to stop crying for a minute To start yelling for help but nobody Answered she new she was going to die she lied down if I fall asleep maybe some own will save me she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Chapter 5.

Back at camp nettle claw paced back and forth "Lucky have you seen dawnflight" He mewed softly "no she's probably wondering in the forest she'll be back soon" the howers went by then at moonHigh icehawk woke up to check on all The cats he looked in all the nests but wen he looked In nettle caws nest nettle claw was lying in the corner crying "whats wrong nettle claw I feel A lot of sadness in you" "Dawnflight's Bean gon all night she hasn't come back nettleclaw meowed

"it's ok Nettleclaw she'll come back I'm Sure". the next morning loud laughs of pure insanity was filling the camp it flamestripe was going insane wolfclan warriors wear In his den icefire was holding him down as he laughed and squirmed on the ground "flamestripe what's wrong?" goldpelt cried. It's water he's going to kill as all wear all going to die all of us! Can't you see it all the death and pain it's a sign" "flamestripe wear not all going to die"

Whiteheart meowed "but water he's the one who cased all the death" then flamestripe fainted then he woke up.

"o grate starclan I'm sorry I just lost it thare don't worry I'm fine, back at whiteheart's den windystar was crying

Into her paws "what's wrong my little flower petal" whiteheart meowed. I "want to go back to wandering the streets she sobbed I can't stay hear anymore" "Please don't go whiteheart meowed I want you to be with me and half real home" windystar looked at whiteheart. "Please windystar I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life" Windystar lowered her head she felt sadness fill her body, "windystar please i would be a wreak with out you think we could halve a family kits and we could be with each other till the day we die". Windystar started to cry "i don't no i don't want to brake your heart whiteheart but I'm always home the world is my home but at the same time I love you" she sobbed. Whiteheart Looked at her sadly he hated seeing the love of his life so sad he sighed "ok my love you can go be free it's your choice not mine". He started to walk away "wait!" Windystar cried "all stay with you Whiteheart" she meowed "thanks" he meowed softly the to cats ran to each other tears in thare eyes and thay hugged each other and purred happily I "love you he purred". Then flamestripe yowled "let all cats old a nuff to catch there own pray join me at the cliff for a emergence clan meeting, all the clan warriors ran after flamestripe over to the cliff as wen flamestripe reach the cliff he stopped dead in his tracks dawnflight's body lied motionless on the rocks "DAWNFLIGHT!" he screamed.

Chapter 6.

Flamestripe ran down the cliff at full speed tripping over rocks as he ran. The wolfclan warriors looked at there leader as he ran towards dawnflight's body he stopped by her small body "dawnflight?" He meowed he looked down her stomach had a flesh wound and her fur was drenched with dried blood "flamestripe is that you?" "yes it's me can you get up?" "no it hurts to much" "fireflower go get littleflower quick!" flamestripe yelled "right away flamestripe" she meowed putting her paw up to her forehead. She ran threw the forest As fast as she could the mud slid under her paws but she managed not to slip then she ran into camp and she burst into the medicine den "littleflower come quick dawnflight fell off a cliff and she's covered in blood" "grate scot! Ok all get some herbs and all be there rille quick you go off and take care of her in till I get there ok". "ok" fireflower mewed she took off threw the forest as fast as she could she ran past the big towleg nests and up the cliff and back down to flamestripe "did you get help?" he asked "yes I did littleflower's already on her way" flamestripe looked down at dawnflight and started rubbing her side "come on dawnflight stay with me don't die on me please". Littleflower came running down the hill and over to dawnflight "is she still breathing?" "yes" just help her please" littleflower tried to move dawnflight but then dawnflight made a choking sound and then spat out some blood then she stopped breathing her heart rate slowed down and dawnflight died. "No!" Littleflower cried "sorry you guys we've

Lost her" all the cats lowered thare heads in silence "will always remember you dawnflight" flamestripe mewed under his breath, but then dawnflight's tail twiched and she sucked in a breath And started breathing "guys she's alive!" littleflower purred all the warriors and apprentices cheered "tears of joy fell down flamestripe's face he felt so happy "it's a miracle" flamestripe purred. Back at camp smoky lied in his den with is head between his paws sadly he missed wolfheart but the wolfheart came into his den "hay smoky" he meowed "WOLFHEART!" smoky purred happily he ran up and hugged wolfheart "I thought you wear gone forever why'd you come back?".

"well i just missed you and I wanted to come home so I did" "I missed you to pall" smoky mewed "it's ok smoky I won't leave you again" "good".

Over in the medicine den littleflower was fixing dawnflight's wound's she worked vary hard all night fixing the cuts the next morning littleflower lied with her head between her paws in a deep sleep. As the sun rose in the

Sky the heat of the day melted the ice on the ground and the snow fell off the trees and splashed onto the ground, dawnflight slowly opened her eyes she looked around the smell of a fresh newleaf morning filled her nose. A faint quiet purr rubbled in her throat

It was going to be a beautiful day in wolfclan.

To be continued...

THE END.


End file.
